Double Kalina Ann
Double Kalina Ann is a secret weapon in Devil May Cry 5 used by Dante, created via combining Kalina Ann and Kalina Ann II. Description When Double Kalina Ann is equipped, Dante holds Kalina Ann in his right hand and Kalina Ann II in his left. His basic fire has him alternating which launcher he fires, while in his other moves he fires both at once. Double Kalina Ann also allows Dante to make use of the "something extra" that Nico mentions in the description of Kalina Ann II: namely, the weapon's ability to attach to the front of the original, with the combined weapons able to fire a powerful energy beam. File ;Nico's Weapon Report - Double Kalina Ann :HA! I knew Dante had it in 'im! He found the Kalina Ann and brought it back! :Now that coupling mechanism I hid in my Kalina Ann II won't go to waste...I bet you can guess what that's for now? :BOOM! Throw the two Kalina Anns together to discharge an insanely high-powered heat ray! :Still, a girl needs her secrets, right? So, uh...don't tell Lady about this, m'kay? Gameplay Double Kalina Ann will be acquired by Dante if the player has both individual launchers. Lady's Kalina Ann is hidden in a side area of Mission 11. If the player has this, Double Kalina Ann unlocks when Dante gets Kalina Ann II at the start of Mission 18: if they missed Kalina Ann, they will unlock Double Kalina Ann on replaying Mission 11 and picking it up. Double Kalina Ann is an extremely useful upgrade to either of the single weapons, improving fire rate and increasing the power of Gunslinger Style moves. The "High Explosive" move cannot be performed, but in its place Dante gets a new move, Cascade, which fires a powerful laser beam that knocks enemies high into the air. Gunslinger moves are powered up as one would expect: Multiple Twins fires more homing missiles than Multiple, and Hysteric Twins more micro-missiles than Hysteric. Blaster Twins fires rockets both up and down, and is very powerful if Dante can position himself close enough that both rockets strike the same enemy: it is particularly good as a follow-up to an Air Trick or a knock-to-ground move like the last hit of Balrog's air combo. Mega Cascade is a long-duration, powered up Cascade which deals constant hits. Using it will switch to an over-shoulder view like Nero's Gerbera ground Break Age and Tomboy combined with Blue Rose, and the player can use the movement stick to control the aim point of the beam to an extent. If left alone the aim point will wander randomly, so corrections are required to keep it on target. As with Gerbera's move, Mega Cascade's aiming controls do not change if the camera's vertical setting is inverted. by holding the Gunslinger button.]] The Double Kalina Ann also has an additional undocumented move. If the player holds the Gunslinger Style button (D-pad left by default), after a short time Dante will stab Kalina Ann II's bayonet into the ground and switch to just using Kalina Ann. The Kalina Ann II can be picked up again by walking near it. Normally, as with Rebellion, Sparda and Devil Sword Dante, the player has to choose whether to equip Kalina Ann, Kalina Ann II or Double Kalina Ann at the store menu, and cannot swap them out during gameplay. However, with Dante's "Irregular Full Custom" ability unlocked after defeating Son of Sparda difficulty, the player can choose to assign equip slots to all three at once. Given the undocumented move, there is however no real benefit to doing so. Moveset Standard= |-| Gunslinger= Gallery Kalina Ann concept DMC5.png|Kalina Ann's concept art for DMC5 See also *Grenadegun *Missile Launcher Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons